Safe and Sound
by Maeve Bran
Summary: Vala speaks with Daniel in the infirmary after the end of "Flesh and Blood". Slightly AU.


**Title**: Safe and Sound

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Vala in the infirmary after the end of "Flesh and Blood".

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate SG-1. I'm just having a little fun.

**Notes**: Set post Stargate SG-1 episode 10.1 "Flesh and Blood". Slightly AU, as this was written directly after that episode.

* * *

_"Leave me. Grab her," Vala pleaded.  
"Yeah. Like that's going to happen," Daniel replied as they were beamed out._  
--"Flesh and Blood"

* * *

Vala was in the Odyssey's infirmary. Daniel was sitting beside her. The rest of SG1 had just left.

They sat in silence for a while, each just enjoying the fact that the other was there and alive. Given their past history, that was somewhat of an occasion.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Vala finally asked.

"Oh, the priors came through the gate and tried to convert the galaxy. They spread a nasty plague, which we then found the cure for, but not before it reached Earth," Daniel said. "I saw the video of your little visit, so I know what happened to you."

"Oh. I had wondered how you knew I had been pregnant," Vala said listlessly.

"Yeah, they told me about the trip to the men's locker room," Daniel teased, trying to get her spirits up.

"How much trouble am I in?" she asked.

"I think I'll be able to come up with a way for you to repay me," Daniel continued teasing. He knew he really shouldn't, but it was just so damn good to have her back in the Milky Way.

"Oooh darling, I never thought I'd hear you suggest that," Vala returned half heartedly, trying to sound like her normal flirtatious self, but failing.

"You aren't the only one who changed," Daniel replied.

"I doubt you have changed that much," Vala retorted.

"You are probably right. I just meant that you will have be my research assistant for a while," Daniel said in all seriousness.

"I think I could handle that," Vala said with a half smile. Then they lapsed into silence for a while longer.

"Daniel, why didn't you grab Adria when you had the chance?" Vala asked, moments later.

Daniel thought for a bit, trying to figure out how exactly to explain his actions to her. "After missing you for so long, I wasn't about to leave you," he finally said.

"You missed me?" Vala asked in a quiet and surprised voice. She was slightly awed that the man who had acted as if her presence was a major pain in the mikta had missed her after all.

"Try not to let it go to your head, but yes, I did miss you," Daniel admitted. "I had gotten used to you. The SGC seemed relatively quiet without you. I mean, apart from the usual killer bugs, trouble with the Lucien Alliance, and Priors running around the galaxy."

"The usual you say," Vala chuckled. "I missed you too darling."

She drifted off to sleep before he could think of anything else to add.

Daniel sat there next to her for a while before heading off to his quarters to sleep. It had been a rather long day or so. He had started out on Camelot researching in Merlin's library, then was beamed aboard the Koralev, and then just as that ship was destroyed, he ringed over to the Ori vessel. There he had found Vala, and together they had tried to grab Adria. All in all, a rather full day. Regardless, Daniel knew he'd sleep better that night knowing Vala was safe.

A few hours later, there was a knock on Daniel's door. He got up out of bed and opened it to find Vala standing there. He wasn't really surprised. He had figured that she would seek him out as soon as the doctors gave her the okay, and as there wasn't anything more they could do than bandage her wound, he had figured that would be soon. Fortunately, he had gotten a few hours of sleep, and there was still enough adrenaline in his system that he could deal with Vala that night. She appeared lost and in need of understanding.

"Come on in," Daniel said softly as he stepped out of her way. His quarters aboard the Odyssey weren't much, but at least he didn't have to share. He motioned for her to make herself comfortable on the bed as he took the straight-backed chair at the small desk, the only other place to sit. Then they sat in silence for a while.

Finally, Daniel couldn't stand the silence. "Vala, I want to thank you for not doing anything too outrageous when you had control of my body," he said teasingly to break the ice. "I had to endure a bit of teasing for the way you had me walk into the locker room, but that was about it."

Vala smiled at the image of the locker room and Cameron's face when Vala, as Daniel, smiled in the mirror at him. "Really, darling, I didn't have much time. I had to get the news to you all so you could do something about it."

"I'm just glad that you managed to get the warning to us and nothing happened to you," Daniel tried to be positive.

Vala flashed a faint smile at Daniel. He was growing concerned. He hadn't seen Vala so subdued since the second time she had almost burned to death.

"Vala, want to tell me the reason you're here?" he tried to pry.

"I'm here because you grabbed for me when you were being beamed off the Ori ship," Vala answered. "Have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't forgotten," he returned with a shake of his head. "I meant, why you are here in my quarters instead of sharing with Sam or in the infirmary. You have to have a reason."

"Oh. I didn't want to be alone, and you are the only one on this vessel that likes me," Vala answered tonelessly. "I figured you might understand. I had heard rumors that you have had loved ones on the opposing team before. I just wanted to be around someone who understands. My husband and daughter are with the army of the Ori and I'm here." She almost started crying.

Daniel got up and moved to the other side of the bed, away from her injured side. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer and settled her head on his shoulder. "What have you heard?"

"Just whispers on the base about your ex-girlfriend having been Osiris and that you helped free her. Speculation went on about the possibility of you two getting back together afterward. I figured that you might understand if someone you cared about had been a host," Vala murmured.

Daniel shook his head at the thought of being gossiped about, but he couldn't deny the substance. "It's true. Sarah and I did renew our relationship for a while after she was freed, but eventually I became too big a reminder of the three years she spent as host and servant of Anubis." Daniel looked down at her and tilted her face up to his. "I understand better than you know."

"Really?" Vala asked with barely disguised hope in her voice. Hope that the man holding her could give her hope to go on.

"Sarah was not my first loved one to be taken host," Daniel admitted.

"She wasn't?" Vala inquired. "Daniel, who was?"

"My wife and her brother. It's why I'm part of SG1," Daniel whispered, voice raw with emotion.

"Tell me about her," Vala said in wonder.

"Sha're was the light and joy of my life for over a year. I met her on Abydos right after I helped open the gate, and I stayed there when Jack and his team left. A year later, they came back. Apophis had come through the Earth gate, and they thought the gate only went to Abydos. I was showing Jack and Sam a room with cartouches of gate addresses when Apophis came to Abydos and took Sha're and Skaara. So I went back to Earth and joined the SGC to find them," Daniel explained with out looking at her.

Vala placed a hand on his chest. "Did you ever see her again?"

"We went to Chulak because one of Jack's soldiers saw the address. Sha're had already become Amaunet by the time we found her. Skaara was in the prison where we were thrown. Goa'uld came to choose hosts for their children and Skaara was taken then. Jack asked Teal'c, then Apophis's First Prime, to help free us. Fortunately, he did and came back to Earth with us." Daniel paused to reach for a glass of water from the nightstand on his side of the bed. He took a drink and set the glass back down.

"An Abydonian year later, Teal'c and I went back to Abydos. Sha're was there. Pregnant. Amaunet was in remission to keep the child from being stillborn, as Apophis wanted the Harcesis child to be his next host. I had one day with my wife before the snake reemerged briefly, bringing on labor. Then Sha're was back and I delivered her child." Daniel couldn't go on.

Vala sat up and wiggled out from under his arm. She put her arms around him and pulled his head to her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag up painful memories," she said soothingly.

"It's all right. It was eight years ago," Daniel said as he moved out of Vala's arms and sat up on his own. "Afterward, Teal'c helped me take the child to Sha're's father to hide it. A year later, we ran into Amaunet again. She caught me alone, in the grip of a Goa'uld ribbon device, and then Teal'c entered the tent. He saw what was going on and shot her to save my life. But Sha're had sent a message through the device to me about where the child was. A few months later, we found the child in the care of Oma Desala. She had ascended the boy and was better able to take care of him, so I left him with her," Daniel finished. "The boy wasn't mine, but sometimes I wish he could have been. Or at least that I could have taken him in."

Vala was stunned. Daniel understood better than she could have guessed. He might not know the specific pain she now felt, but he had a similar level of pain. She was amazed that this gentle man had gone through all of that and still retained an air of innocent belief in the goodness of people. She wanted to say something-- but all that came out was a yawn.

"So can I stay?" she asked

"As long as you understand we're just friends." Daniel gave her a serious look. "That means you keep your hands to yourself."

"I promise," Vala said as she snuggled under the covers.

Daniel turned off the lights and lay down on top of the covers beside her, rolling up in the top blanket. She pillowed her head on his shoulder.

He smiled. Vala was safe and sound, and that made the last twenty-four hours a good day.

-x-


End file.
